Kyōki Keshin
Kyōki Keshin (狂気化身, Lit Meaning, "Madness Incarnate,") is a Hantā under the command of Ryuketsu of Bokyaku's crafted Hantā. He is a minor antagonist. Appearance: Kyōki's appeearance takes part of a bald, pale eyed, hulking massive brute figure, bearing brutal looking spikes along his shins, forearms, and shoulders, giving him a near demonic 'executioner's' look while bearing his large axe. He has a x-strap across his chest, holding up his shoulder pads, which also cover what appears to be a throbbing, beating heart, it grotesquely beats louder as he gets angrier. Kyōki is a massive, muscle-hulking being of about 10-15 feet tall, depending on his anger levels or his emotional state, he might get larger than even that. Personality: Kyōki is known to be a enraged being, full of hate and malice, being one of the least restrained in his emotional states due to his sentence of Hell and the aftermath of his transformation into a Hantā. Whenever he's not around his partner, Sensō, he's usually agitated and angry, finding it nearly impossible to contro any urge to control or throw a fit when he's the slightest perturbed or upset in any way, with the exception being Ryūketsu and his master Bokyāku. In battle, if partnered up with Sensō, he fights perfectly in sync with him, barely missing a beat, even if he causes wide-areas of destruction. If he fights alone, he will become emotionally unstable, eventually crazed if he recieves too much pain and doesn't kill his opponent quick enough. History: Under construction... Powers/Abilities: Enhanced Spiritual Energy: Due to his transformation from Sinner to Hantā, Kyōki has gained an enormous amount of Spiritual Energy, quite capable of outmatching nearly any Captain in terms of sheer stores of Spiritual Energy, able to harness it in devestating, powerful attacks as well as fueling his own physical strength. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be wild, nearly uncontrollable, a bottomless beast, no one with average Spiritual Energy would remain sane or conscious in his presence when he's releasing it. Incredible Strength: Quite seen as one of the strongest in terms of sheer strength of the group. He has been seen causing 10 meters of landscape to be blown away by his swings or smashes of his own limbs against them, without any real effort put into them, he is one not to be trifled with in terms of a physical encounter. Cero: A Hollow trait he's kept since being sentenced to Hell, as a Hantā, he's expanded in its use and power, quite literally able to render landscapes asunder with single blasts from the end of either his aze or his palms. Bala: A Hollow trait he's kept since being sentenced to Hell, as a Hantā, he's expanded in its use and power. He's been seen using it with lethal accuracy, and fast discharges, has been recorded of discharging them in rapid succession of each other, firing them off like a machine gun from either his axe or his fists. Hierro: An Arrancar trait he's recieved since becoming a Hantā, he's able to take most attacks without severe injury, as seen when Daisuke launched a level 50 Hadō on him, despite it crawling along every inch of his body, it didn't cause much damage to him at all, albeit a few marrings and burns across his armor. Sonido: A Hollow trait he's kept since being sentenced to Hell, as a Hantā, he's improved it greatly. He's quite capable of keeping up with swift and skilled opponents in their own arts of Flash Step or Sonido, even keeping up with a Captain Class opponent for a certain amount of time. Augmented Endurance: A very resilient being, he can take most punishments and attacks without letting it slow him down, quite possibly even making him stronger the more damage he takes. Ono-sen Bijutsu (斧戦美術, Lit Translation, "Axe Combat Arts,"): Kyōki is a master in this style of combat, able to use his axe in lethal and powerful attacks, while able to defend himself from equally powerful attacks and countering them. Tactician/Battle Saavy: Though he's not the most intellectual individual, he's quite able to analyze his opponent's combat techniques quite adeptly, even learn to counter them effectively, and adapt his own style of combat around them, though battle all he knows, he can't preform grand feats that any other intelligent warrior would think of. Hand-to-hand combat: Hasn't been seen using it often due to his attachment to his Axe Zanpakuto, he will however resort to brute strikes, moving more like a combination of a boxer to a wrestler in his moves and techniques rather than a fluid martial art style most of his partners use, resorting to use his incredible strength to make up for the lack of speed in his fighting style. Equipment: Chains: The same chains that bound him in Hell as a ordinary Sinner, he's able to use as a form of nigh impregnable shield, a binding for his opponents, or even a lethal weapon. His skill is the least efficient amongst his compatriots, only preferred use is as a form of flail-attack or possibly-successful shield against powerful attacks he knows are too powerful to withstand. Zanpakuto: Sealed Form: The Sealed Form of Kyōki's Zanpakuto is a behemoth, two handed battle axe, having a small split in between the blade itself, its large handle giving him large reach and is made of durable materials to withstand heavy attacks upon its surface. Zanpakuto Name and Release Call: Rage, Masacre de los Titans (タイタンの暴れ, Taitan no Abare ; Lit English Translation, "Rampage of the Titans.") Ressurecion Form: Takes on the form of a collosal-sized Minotaur, wielding a equally larger version of his axe Zanpakuto. The remnants of a Hollow mask adorns his entire head in a skull-helm design, and a tattoo over his previously and grotesquely beating heart, is now a tattoo of where a Hollow hole should be, instead a large tattoo where Bokyaku instilled the place of power as proof of the Demon-originated spell created his powers. Ressurecion Powers: He has incredibly augmented strength, plainly due to his size being as tall as two Menos Grandes and can project massively powerful Ceros and Balas. Unfortunately for him, he is slower than most and his reaction timing can be a bit off, but has incredible endurance and thick skin to make up for it, making it nearly impossible to lay a scratch on him.